The Kitchen Table
by SamuraiShadow13
Summary: Even inanimate objects have memories. Even if they cannot speak them. And the Weasley's kitchen table was no exception to that rule.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I'm suppose to be working on Fan Fiction 100, but this idea just came into my head and I had to write it. Surprisingly, it's about Ron and Hermione! Whaoo! No way right! Angst and fluff :-D**

**REVIEW! PLZ! PLZ PLZ PLZ!**

**The Kitchen Table**

Even inanimate objects have memories. Even if they cannot speak them. And the Weasley's kitchen table was no exception to that rule.

It's not the Weasley family you're thinking of though. Not Molly, Arthur, or all the other kids. It was Ron Weasley and his wifes' kitchen table.

And it had many memories, but it's last memory goes a bit like this:

Tears fell on the table. "I'm going to miss this place." Said a boy. He was staring out the window.

"What do you mean going to miss this place." The girl croaked. Her face glazed over with tears.

Rose and Hugo Weasley. Their children. Ron and Hermione's children of course. They were quite old by now. They had their own spouse's and own children, but tonight it was just them. Brother and sister.

"What the hell do you think I mean!" He spat at her.

"We're not going to sell it!" Rose cried, standing up now.

"Well what do you want to do with it!" He growled.

"Live in it! I don't know! One of us can take it." She whispered.

"I don't want it. Too many memories." Hugo said.

"What's wrong with you!" She screamed. "Are you just going to sit there and pretend we never had parents! We never grew up in this house!"

"Nothing is wrong. I'll deal with my grief the way _I _want to. I just don't want this house. I don't need a constant reminder they're gone." He explained. "I'll never forget them. I just don't want this house."

Rose cried harder. She ran into her brother hugging him tightly. Ron and Hermione Weasley had past away.

They had lived long lives, but it was time to go. And just a day after Ron's death his wife followed. It's like that saying. People who truly love each other cannot live with out each other. That's just what happened.

So now their children stood in the middle of the kitchen. Next to the kitchen table.

They stood their for a long time, tightly holding each other. Rose finally sat back down at the table and Hugo joined her.

"Mum would hit you if she heard you say you didn't want our house." Rose sniffed, trying to smile.

"I know she would." He replied.

They sat in silence until Hugo sighed, "I use to hate our red hair."

"Me too." She whispered.

"I hated how bright it was. But then Mum told me it was great. She said it was like the rest of the Weasley's and I should be proud I had Weasley hair. Said she hated her hair anyways."

Rose smiled. "I have her hair." It was not as curly as it use to be. It was now just wavy. "I hated how my hair was so in everyone's face. Bright red and curly. I stood out. Dad told me he liked it because it was like Mum. He said I had a right to stand out because I was just so amazing. They were good parents."

"Yes. We aren't that screwed up." Hugo chuckled, quietly.

"Well Scor' and I can take it. We'll move after the funeral." Rose said.

"Alright, I'll still visit." He said.

"Good. They'll like that."

"Do you hear that? I'm going to visit. So you can stop your yelling from beyond the veil!" Hugo yelled. "This place is always going to be here! Damn it!"

"We'll be okay." Rose said.

"Yeah...we'll be okay." He said.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. The two left the house to be alone with it's memories for awhile. And the kitchen table decided it was time to move on as well. Start a new stack of memories for a new family was moving in. But first it had to recollect everything. Every memory it remembered well.

**February 25th, 2001**

"Hey! Are you home?" Ron Weasley called out.

"In the kitchen!" Hermione called back

Ron walked into the small kitchen to find her sitting there. Books and papers were scattered across it as she ferociously scribbled on a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Do I need a reason to come see you?"

"No...I was just asking. It's late though. After midnight."

"Thanks, I know."

She looked up. That was a bad move and the table knew it.

"Is there something wrong Ronald?"

"No."

"Clearly there is."

"I said there isn't."

"Well fine."

He sat down at the table and watched her write. "What are you writing?" He asked.

"Just some papers to free another house elf." She explained, now looking back at him.

He sighed and began to spin the tea cup that was sitting on it's plate. She rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm quite positive there is something wrong." She said, observing him carefully.

"It's nothing, okay?"

"No, it's not okay? What's wrong!"

"You'll laugh."

"No, I won't."

"I would. I'm a twenty year old man and I've had a nightmare so I need to seek comfort in my girlfriend, happy? Laugh. I would laugh if it was me."

"I'm not laughing." She replied. "What happened in this nightmare?" She continued to write because she knew Ron would rather have it that way. She could tell he was nervous to make eye contact.

"Malfoy Manner. Harry dying. Everyone dying." Ron whispered.

She looked up. This wasn't that rare. Everyone including herself were plagued by memories of the war. She couldn't even count all the times Harry, Ron, and Ginny had shown up to talk. Or how many times she needed to be comforted by Harry, Ron, or Ginny. But it really must have been bad tonight.

Ron was just one of those people who liked to deal things himself. He felt spilling his guts about his nightmare made him seem weak.

She got up from the table and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry you had a nightmare." She whispered.

"It's okay. I just needed to see you were alright." He told her. His eyes were filled with fear.

"Stay tonight." She told him.

"No, I don't want to be in your way more. I should get going. It is late."

"I need you just as much as you need me." She sighed. "Believe that for five seconds."

"Alright. But I'll get along by myself. It's okay. I promise." He said, now trying to smile.

"I'm afraid I'm now going to have to command you to stay tonight." She said.

He grinned. "Fine, but I'm only doing this because no man would ever say no to his girlfriend commanding him to stay the night."

She laughed. "You're a git."

"I love you too." He chuckled, holding her tightly.

"I love you." She said, seriously. "Don't doubt that for a second."

"Fine."

**August 17th, 2004**

Ron dropped his large box on the table. (The table remembers this moment because that box hurt it...a lot.)

"That's the last one!" He announced.

"I never knew you had so much stuff. You're a pack rat, by the way." Hermione giggled.

"Excuse me for liking my memories, Mrs. Weasley." He teased.

"You brought a Chudley's Cannons poster? We're married now...and we are certainly not eleven years old." She gawked.

"It's not like I want to hang it over our bed." He muttered.

"Good of you."

"I thought we could give it to our kid or something." Ron explained.

"Oh, so we're going to have a kid now?" She smiled.

"Well the way we go at it at night I would say it's a pretty plausible idea."

She laughed. "Fine, then." She rummaged deeper into the box nearest to her. "I like this picture."

Ron examined it. He looked about five or six and he was happily waving at the camera as he held up his small broomstick.

"I look like a little freak. Look how bright my hair is." He said.

"It's cute. You were a little kid. I might just have to put this on my mantle."

"Well it's my mantle now too and I don't think so."

"Is that a challenge?" Hermione smirked.

"Possibly."

Hermione laughed louder. "You're infuriating."

"Not when I do this!" He hissed and he nearly threw her down on the table, kissing her.

And this kitchen table has seen a lot in his time in their kitchen and he decided this last part is a bit graphic for his own memory.

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed so far...I'll probably have two or three little blips in each chapter...I plan to have three chapters...including this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ah, thank you for all the reviews! I'm so pleased you all enjoyed it! Everything from now on is happier :-)...the beginning was just a bit sad, but hey no one can live forever! Thanks again! I'm so happy to have a fan base! Enjoy!**

**The Kitchen Table Part 2.**

**May 5th, 2005**

Hermione Granger paced up and down her kitchen as Ginny Weasley watched.

"What if he's upset?" Hermione asked her.

"Why should he be. After all it technically would be his "fault." Ginny replied.

James squirmed in her arms.

"Having a baby isn't a "fault"...it's just...I mean...we wanted children, but I didn't expect it to be a surprise." Hermione explained.

"Well look at it this way we can be hormonal raging women together!" Ginny laughed. Their second child was on the way.

"That makes me feel so much better." Hermione muttered.

"He's on the move," Ginny said, pointing to the clock. Ron's hand swung to traveling. "Bye!"

And with that Ginny disappeared and Ron popped into the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late, Hogsmeade was packed today! George needed a hand at the shop." Ron told her.

"Oh, that's okay." Hermione said.

He yawned. "I'm tired. Come on, come lay down with me."

"No...I have some papers to write." She sighed.

"You always do."

"I'm a busy woman."

"That you are. I suppose I'll sit here and stare at you with a dreamy expression on my face until you're done."

"If you insist."

"I always do."

She smiled and pulled out a heavy book from her bag that sat under the table.

"Ron?" She asked.

"Yep?" He replied, staring at her with that goofy expression on his face.

"I have to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"I...well...I mean we...I'm pregnant." She squeezed her eyes shut not knowing what to expect.

"P-p-pregant? We're going to have a b-baby?" He gulped.

"Yes." She whispered.

"A baby?"

She nodded.

"Oh. My. God." He said and stood up as though it was to difficult to sit down.

"Are you...upset?" She asked.

He hugged her tightly and began to laugh. "A baby! We're going to be parents! This is so exciting! Can you believe it?"

"You're not upset!" She asked, bewildered.

"Why would I be! This is amazing!"

She smiled. "It is amazing, isn't it?"

"Wow!" He cried.

"I kn- is there something outside?" She asked suddenly.

Ron glimpsed outside the window to see a very small hand waving in the air and black hair beside the little hand that was waving.

"What the bloody hell is that?" He said, getting up now. He opened the front door, grabbed his wand, and peered around the bush to find Harry, Ginny, and little James crouched behind it.

"Shite...I mean..." Harry murmured.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing here!" Ron shouted as Hermione dashed outside.

"Oh, well...James lost his um....bottle." Ginny explained.

"You could have just summoned it." Hermione sighed.

"Well it's not everyday we get to see Ron or you have a meltdown!" Ginny said.

"Hey!" Ron growled.

"Oi! Settle down both of you....well I'd say congratulations is in order!" Harry announced.

"Get inside...all three of you." Hermione laughed.

Another typical day in the Weasley's kitchen.

**March 7th, 2010**

That day started early in the Weasley household. The crying of a one year old and a "hyperactive" four year old always seem to start the days early.

Ron lumbered into the kitchen looking around. Hermione sat at the table scanning the _Daily Prophet _as shesimultaneously fed Hugo. He had managed to get most of it in his mouth. Maybe today would be a good day. Rose sat next to her brother, eating cereal, her red hair unruly with sleep.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, shooting up from the table to hug her father's legs.

"Hey kiddo," he laughed, picking her up. "How did'ya sleep?"

"Gooood." She giggled

He put her back down on the ground, patted what little hair Hugo had, and quickly kissed his wife on the mouth.

She smiled. The morning was dark and cold, but the house felt so warm. The rain puttered lightly on the kitchen windows.

"We see Uncle Harry, Aunt Geinny, James, and Albuz today?" Rose asked.

"Yes, love. I think we'll go over there after lunch." Hermione said.

"Yay!" She shouted.

Several hours later Rose dashed out of her bedroom toward the kitchen with her father at her tail.

"Rosie come on! Please let me put it on!" Ron cried.

"No." She grunted as she huddled under the table.

Ron sighed. Why was it that all children hated Weasley sweaters? What was it about them?!?! Of course Ron and Hermione had give Rose strict instructions to love the sweater at Christmas or at least any other time where Grandma was.

"Why won't you put it on?" Ron asked, crouching down under the table.

"Hot and itchy!" Rose complained.

"But it's raining out, Rosie. You don't want to catch a cold." Ron said.

"Like rain." Rose continued.

"Please come out?" Ron asked.

Wisely, Rose darted from under the table and headed for the door, but slipped on Hugo's small shoe he had just kicked off, and hit her head on the back of the table.

Hermione let out a little gasp, but they all stood perfectly still as if a vicious animal was in their midst. Rose gingerly felt the back of her head, looked at both of her parents, and soon enough tears filled her dark brown eyes.

"Rose!" Hermione cried, giving Hugo to Ron. "Oh, it's alright. Shhh...don't cry. It's alright."

Rose sniffed.

"Hey it's alright Rosie. You're okay." Ron cooed.

Rose wiped her eyes on the sweater.

Ron smiled. "See, this is what Weasley sweaters are for. Cleaning up tears."

"Okey, I put it on." Rose said after a second.

**A/N: Yay! Done! So I plan to have a chapter like everyweekend...I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thanks again for all the other kind words!**

**Enojoyz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**September 1st, 2017**

It was a day that the table will always remember. That all the Weasley's will remember. If you want to be boring, and look at the simplicity of it all you can. But it was important. The start of a journey, right of passage, an event in every parents' lifetime.

At eleven o'clock the train would leave for Hogwarts and Rose, their first daughter, would board it.

"So, are you ready?" Hugo asked as the family sat down for breakfast.

"Yes, of course! All my things are packed." Rose said.

"I mean mentally. You're going to be away from home for a whole year with a break for Christmas. Pretty big deal." Hugo grinned, he knew he was pushing all the right buttons on his sister.

Hermione eyed him closely. Her children had inhabited a bit of her and a bit of Ron. They both had the Weasley's red hair and freckles with her brown eyes. They were both smart in their own little way. Though Hugo had got a bit of Fred and George in him. James and him could always be seen coming up with new ways to terrorize their sisters. And Rose seemed to love getting back at him just as much.

"Y-yes." She answered.

"Wow." Hugo said.

Rose looked at him suspiciously. "Well you know it's only two more years till you go, it'll be pretty scary for you. Think about it."

Hugo just laughed. "I've thought about it and I'm not really that terrified by it."

Rose looked aghast.

"So what your saying is you're not going to miss your father and me?" Hermione intervened before Rose could break down.

"Ah...well no. I just mean it's going to be really exciting and all." Hugo covered.

"Well don't listen to your brother," Ron said. "He's just trying to get you rallied up. It's fine to be nervous, excited, or scared. Natural, really. Plus you have James and Al."

"Your father is right. Now go get dressed, both of you." Hermione said.

They left the room and Ron looked up at his wife.

"Weird." He said.

"I know. The house will be somewhat quiet now." Hermione sighed.

"Bloody weird."

"But she'll be alright. Right?"

"Yeah. She's a Weasley. We're tough."

**September 1****st****, 2019**

The kitchen was silent for the first time in living memory. There was no laughing, or shouting, or talking. Just the steady breathing of the people in it. The sun hung low on the cool September evening.

Hermione set her tea on the table and looked outside.

"I feel old." She said after a moment.

"Me too." Ron replied.

"This is so strange. What are we suppose to do now?" Hermione asked.

"It's not like they're seventeen or anything. They still get to come home at Christmas and over the summer." Ron said.

Hermione sniffed, "Well soon enough they're going to be teenagers...they'll say I'll want them gone."

Ron grinned. "We all were pretty awful when we were teens."

"Is it me just getting old or does my memory serve me right when I remember you were the awful teenage boy." Hermione said.

"I think you're just getting old."

"Ron!"

"Kidding! Oi! I'm just kidding."

She sighed. Empty nest syndrome they called it and she could already feel it creeping into her. Where had the days gone of childhood. What happened to her two little red-headed children constantly running around the house laughing and fighting. She smiled at the memory of a fateful summer day when Rose was eight and Hugo six.

_Rose screamed. "Put it down Hu!" _

_Hugo laughed, running after her. "Don't think so!"_

_She laughed as she ran past the kitchen window, the hose sprinkling it with water. Hermione watched as her children played with the hose on the excruciatingly hot day. Hugo ran after his sister with the hose as she threw mud at him darting out of the hose's radius. _

"_Got it!" She cried as she finally managed to grab the hose._

"_Don't think so!" And with that he pulled the hose back causing Rose to slip on the mud and land right on her bottom._

"_Idiot!" She yelled. She grabbed the faucet and twisted it so that water came out of the hose at a high force._

_Hugo yelped and dropped the hose causing it swivel like a snake on the ground until the force of water hit the kitchen window causing it to break into a thousand tiny pieces._

_Hermione screamed and jumped up from the kitchen table. When the last piece had fallen they all stood there looking at each other. Rose and Hugo looked at the shattered window and back at their mother who was speechless._

_Rose looked down at her brother who looked back. "Run," She mouthed to him and the two of them dashed toward the end of the yard._

"_Reparo." Hermione muttered. She looked back out the window to find them jumping over the fence towards the dirt road._

"_YOU'RE LUCKY YOUR MOTHER'S A WITCH!" She called from the window._

_They just turned back and smiled and continued skipping down the road._

She laughed. "Remember when they broke the window?"

"Yes! I thought you were going to murder them and then murder me just for standing in the same room."

She smiled. "This is horrible. I can't believe we have to wait til' Christmas."

"I know, but hey it's just you and me now. We can do whatever we want. **Whenever."**

"That's the silver lining."

"Yep. And hey, memories never fade away there are always objects and people to keep them."

A/N: Thank you all! I just got all pumped and decided to finish it! So yay! PLEASE PLEASE if you liked this please read my FanFiction 100. It's here...just go to my pro! I promise they're just as good as this. And its got a lot of different tales!


End file.
